Go to Sleep
by Madame Vodka
Summary: When you dream of a murder every time you close your eyes, you might just end up crazy. 3X4


Go to Sleep.

* * *

"Were they found with words carved in their stomachs?"

"I am not at liberty to disclose any such information revolving this case."

"The girl, she was found with, "bitch" and the boy, "slut." He also had defensive wounds on his hands, almost in a criss-cross pattern."

There was a pause.

"How do you know that, Sir?"

The officer answering the phone had already alerted his supervisor, a recording was being made and a trace was being put on the line, but there was no need for that really.

"I have someone here I think you should talk to."

* * *

Detective Trowa Barton and his partner Detective Heero Yuy collected two visitor's badges from the cute yet overweight receptionist, both trying to avoid her flirtatious eye.

"Doctor Chang will be down with you shortly." She said, after a disappointed pause. Trowa nodded,  
"Thanks."

Heero was staring at the florescent posters that littered the white hallway, urging patients and families to treat staff with respect, another warned that there will be consequences for spitting on the floor. Above him, the cracked ceiling screamed as a patient wailed through it. This was not a place that he wanted to stay in for very long.

Dr Wufei Chang strode into the reception, both Detectives and Doctor eyed each other for a moment, investigating each other for signs of professionalism, Trowa saw that Wufei's doctor's coat was ironed to very neat points, not one hair was out of place, even on his receding forehead; Wufei's mannerisms were very formal, even his handshake was brief and to the point. Wufei in turn saw two detectives, both serious and seemed unlikely to distress his patient with mockery or a bad attitude, he decided that they were perhaps worthy enough to talk to him. Wufei walked them both to the privacy of his office, not waiting the receptionist or anyone else to hear what he had to say.

"This patient arrived here nearly two weeks ago." the murders had happened three weeks ago, Trowa automatically noted. "He was extremely distressed and refused to communicate with anyone until yesterday, he refused to eat unless forced too, his room-mate told us that he has been surviving on just coffee for a week before this." Heero was nodding impatiently, yes yes get to the point. "I mention this because the patient refuses to sleep, Detectives. When I got him to start speaking to me yesterday, he finally admitted that this was because he had bad dreams, nightmares to be more exact." Bad dreams? They had been called out here for bad dreams?

"Is this where he claims he got the information on the murders?"

"Yes, I know how this sounds, Detectives, which is why I called you."

"Do you think he is trying to pull an insanity plea?" Heero saw no point to beating around the bush, despite what many sensitivity trainers had tried to teach him. To Heero, wasting time was never a viable option. Wufei met his cold stare.

"No, I don't think he is. Though that would imply he is responsible for the murders."

"You don't think he is?"

"When you meet him, you will understand."

"Fine."

"I have told him that you are coming in today to speak to him, he is not entirely happy about it but I think he understands. You do also need to understand that by calling you I have betrayed the patient's confidentiality so in return I would appreciate it if you avoid upsetting my patient and if he wants to end the interview then the interview will be ended. Understand?" Wufei's tone was harsh, the detectives did understand.

"You may be protecting a killer here."

"My patient is in maximum security here, Detectives, it is not like he can just walk out or even harm another patient. But like I said I don't believe that he is the killer, or even knows who the killer is."

"Then you believe this dream theory of his?" Heero's questioning tone implied that such a thing was preposterous, that a learned man like Wufei should not being believing in such non-sense.

"Not usually, but science dictates that irrefutable evidence is brought forward then the subject must be taken into consideration." Wufei's careful wording made Trowa think that the Doctor had been pondering this himself, deciding on the best possible way to answer such question.

"He is fine talking to you without a lawyer present as long as I stay in the room, he has given consent to any DNA samples you may need if you do so wish." Wufei continued not wanting any more questioning of the subject of dreams.

"Tell us more about the patient."

"He is twenty-two years old. He is a music student here at the University. No family history of mental disorders, no prior mental problems. I don't know too much about him given that he only started talking yesterday..."

Wufei walked them down three long wailing corridors, through four locked doors. Trowa felt a small ping of anxiety, the type he always felt when he was in a building he knew he could not leave easily. The ward they had entered onto was surprisingly quiet, each patient was locked into their single padded hell.

"_He is more of a danger to himself than others. Though I advise that you do not touch him."_

They had stopped at the door, Trowa could see through the small wired window in the door, that the patient was sitting quietly in the corner of the room, a strait-jacket wrapped tightly around bony limbs. As Dr Chang began to unlock the door, the patient looked up. Red raw eyes met Trowa's, in a silent desperate plea.

"_His name is Quatre Winner."_

* * *

_Author's Notes_

_I was reading Love is a lie last night (great fanfic, just unfinished :() and I started thinking of how I would like to end it, and then in my mind I had this story, this one you see right here, so I guess it was inspired by Love is a Lie by JKB. It is also inspired by my great desire of not wanting to do coursework or my dissertation. Enjoy._


End file.
